


October 17: Scars

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike has nightmares.





	October 17: Scars

Mike has nightmares. The bullet misses him, but then it splits in two. Sonny and Rafael are both shot, and Mike can't move. He has to watch them die.

He wakes up in a cold sweat. Gasping. Crying. Clawing the sheets as he tries to grab them before they fall to the floor.

And then, a comforting murmur from Sonny. Rafael's broad hand on his arm. Sonny kissing the scar on his shoulder, Rafael rubbing his thumb over the one on his stomach. They're here. He's here. They haven't lost each other. It'll be a little better in the morning.


End file.
